imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Heart Anomalies Prologue
writing the prologue for now Prologue She was young. Fury filled her mind, her heart set on one determination. She stood in the dark room, and it was most apparent that she was alone--however, that was not the case. '' ''"Weighing your choices, I presume?" a cold voice purred from behind her. '' ''She looked up, however, did not turn around to face him. "No, because you should know that I made my decision. I've had them preset. You simply aren't happy with them." "Why don't you face me?" he said, a sneer obvious in his voice. Promptly, she held her head up high and turned around. He was a prim man, tall and lean, sturdy, dressed in the finest tuxedo with shiny black loafers. His hands firmly behind his back, a red tie, dark, narrowed eyes, high cheekbones, his shiny dark hair perfectly combed to the side. A handsome fellow, yet was not one to be fooled by. "I've done what I must. You are not who I picked--not who I will ever pick. You, sir, are of the cruel and wicked," she said. "But that will all end...it will." "Ah, yes it will," he said. "But you have yourself to blame, now don't you? You chose him...that...''bafoon, over me! You'd had my heart. A perfect world could have been yours!"'' "I do not belong to you. I was foolish to not recgonize that before," she said. "I was my own person. Finally, I'd realized that. And that ''"bafoon" was much more than what you will ever be. You live of control--you crave it. Once it's threatened you simply lash anyone who's gotten in your way."'' "You will regret your decision," he said. "He is gone...you have no one else but me. I shall lay you the deal: come with me, or go without." He walked closer to her until they were face to face. "Of course, choosing the latter will have such horrid consequences." She stared into the eyes of the man she once loved, she once cherished. The ones where she often got lost in...where she was scared of losing. The reign of control that fell over her, every thing with a price to pay. She thought back to her husband, lying on the ground motionless... "You will see the errors of your ways," she said in a low voice. "You will realize your power only stretches within short distance. You will fall..." She lifted her chin up high. "I regret one decision solely, and that was ever agreeing to love you." He stepped back, and was motionless for a while. Finally, said, "So be it. You are a fool, my dear, you are but a fool. I'd hate for them to realize that as well." At the word "them", her eyes widened. Suddenly, she growled. "It is none of ''their concern!" she snapped. "But as my days are obviously now numbered, they shall live on. They shall remain strong--it is you, ''who will be as noted as a fool. I've fought on, but my fight has come to its end. But none in the least is the battle over!" Finally, he smiled. A wide, clean smile, showing his pearly white teeth. A horrible sight, one that could put a shudder down one's spine, yet seemed perfectly innocent. "Oh, you have that correct," he said. "It is not." And with that, he held back his hands. With a growl, she jumped right as a surge of darkness flew past her. Eyes narrow, she slashed his arm, blood pouring down. He winced in pain, grabbed her by the shoulders, and threw her on the ground. Ignoring the blind shock running through her, she got to her feet, put her hands together as an orb formed, and threw it promptly at him. He swung to the side, the orb flying away into nothingness. He lunged at her, and before she could dodge, his cold hands clamped around her neck. "They will be as easy as you are," he said with a short chuckle. He threw his hand into her stomach, and she yelped in pain. He dropped her, and stood back. She gasped, and leaned back. Right where his hand was, there was a purplish-black spot. Like a net, lines ran from it and covered her entire body. She panted. Finally, she looked up at him. "Enjoy your reign, sir!" she said with a hysterical laugh. "It will end soon, oh, it shall! And be prepared to fall at their hands! You've got nothing coming." She threw back her head. "Long Live the Golden Hearts!" Her hands went limp, she slouched back, and withered up, motionless forever. "We shall see," said the man. "We shall see." Category:Stories